real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehud Olmert
Ehud Olmert (born September 30, 1945) is an Israeli politician and lawyer who served as the 12th Prime Minister of Israel from 2006 to 2009, first ascending to the premiership after Ariel Sharon's stroke. Before he served as Prime Minister, he served as Mayor of Jerusalem from 1993 to 2003. Biography Olmert’s parents were members of the Irgun Zvai Leumi, a militant Jewish group that fought for the establishment of Israel. In the mid-1950s and early ’60s, Olmert’s father, Mordechai, served in Israel’s Knesset (parliament) as a member of the Herut Party, a political outgrowth of the Irgun and a precursor of the Likud. Olmert attended the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, where he received both bachelor’s (1968) and law (1973) degrees. In 1973 he became Israel’s youngest Knesset member, elected as a part of the right-wing Likud led by Menachem Begin. In the Knesset Olmert established a reputation for fighting organized crime and corruption in sports. He rose within Likud, particularly after 1983, when Yitzḥak Shamir replaced Begin as party leader and prime minister. In 1988 Olmert was appointed minister without portfolio and was responsible for relations with Israeli Arabs; in 1990 he became minister of health. In 1993 Olmert left national politics and was elected mayor of Jerusalem, defeating six-time incumbent Teddy Kollek; he was reelected in 1998. In 2003 Olmert was recalled to national politics by Prime Minister Ariel Sharon, who appointed him vice prime minister and minister of trade and industry. Olmert became one of Sharon’s closest political advisers and was a chief architect of Sharon’s policy of withdrawing from some of the Israeli-held territory in the Gaza Strip and West Bank and forcibly removing Jewish settlers there. In January 2006, after Sharon was debilitated by a massive stroke, Olmert became acting prime minister. In March 2006 he led to victory Kadima—the centrist party Sharon had established in 2005 by breaking away from the Likud—and was subsequently confirmed as prime minister after forming a coalition government. Olmert promised to continue Sharon’s policies of disengagement from Israeli-occupied areas and of setting permanent borders between Israel and the Palestinians by 2010. However, Hamas’s unexpected victory in the Palestinian elections in 2006 and its takeover of the Gaza Strip the following year brought a new uncertainty to Israeli-Palestinian relations. Following the abduction of two Israeli soldiers by Hezbollah in July 2006, Olmert initiated a massive military operation into southern Lebanon in an effort to secure the soldiers’ release and deliver a decisive blow to the Shīʿite militant group based there. The inconclusive 34-day war—in which Israel failed to free its soldiers or eradicate Hezbollah and in which more than 1,000 Lebanese and more than 150 Israelis were killed—drew both domestic and international reproach. Although the final report issued in January 2008 by the Winograd Commission (a body of inquiry convened to investigate the conduct of the July 2006 campaign) was highly critical of the upper echelons of Israeli political and military leadership, its appraisal of Olmert in particular was not as harsh as some had anticipated. Olmert’s weakened public standing was further damaged by allegations of corruption, the most high-profile of which alleged that before his tenure as prime minister he had accepted large sums of money from an American businessman. In the course of the subsequent inquiry, Olmert argued that the contributions were used to legally finance his election campaign, but he pledged to step down if charged. Calls for his resignation mounted as the inquiry progressed, and in July 2008 Olmert announced that he would step down after party elections scheduled for the fall of that year. In the September election, one of Olmert’s rivals, Tzipi Livni, emerged as the leader of Kadima; as promised, Olmert formally resigned, although he remained leader of an interim government until a new prime minister could be selected. He was succeeded by Benjamin Netanyahu of Likud on March 31, 2009, and, after a lengthy investigation, Olmert was formally indicted in August on three counts of corruption. The trial began later that year, and in July 2012 he was acquitted on the two central charges but was found guilty of breach of trust, a lesser charge. He received a suspended one-year prison sentence in September 2012. Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Prime Ministers Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Grey Zone Category:War Criminal Category:Israeli-Palestinian Conflict Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Political Category:Military Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Saboteurs Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mass Murderers Category:Thief Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists